Lizzie's worst nightmare
by coolhan08
Summary: Lizzie dreaded the thought of getting her peroid...but she didn't think it would THIS embarrassing!
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy looked down and saw the stain of blood in her underwear. The thing that she had been dreading had happened: she had gotten her first period. "Casey, I need you NOW!!!!" Lizzie screamed.

"Lizzie, why the hell are you screaming? Besides Casey's not home, no one's home besides Marti and me…well and you," yelled Derek.

"Smerek, I'm telling Dad when he gets home that you said a bad word," said Marti.

"No you won't Smarti or I'll tell Nora you ate a cookie before dinner last night when she said you couldn't have one," Derek said.

Meanawhile upstairs Lizzie was all but freaking out in the bathroom. "O my God what am going to do? I can't tell Derek I got my period that would be SO embarrassing!!! Besides he'd probably tell everyone and make fun of me for freaking out! But I don't really have choice! I mean I don't have anything in here with me! I'm pretty sure Casey has some pads in her room. O my God I can't believe I have to do this," Lizzie thought.

"Derek!" Lizzie screamed.

"Lizzie shut up!" Derek screamed from downstairs.

"Derek, I need you to come upstairs right now! Without Marti!!" yelled Lizzie.

"Hey, what am chopped liver?" screamed Marti.

"Smarti, just stay right here while I go check on Lizzie," said Derek.

Marti just crossed her arms and made a pouty face at Derek.

When Lizzie started hearing Derek coming upstairs, from inside the bathroom she said, "Derek I'm in the bathroom. But DON'T open the door!!"

Derek thought to himself, "Oh no why I am getting a bad feeling about this."

"Ok, I'm standing outside the bathroom door so what is so important that you had to scream at the top of your lungs?"

"Derek, I really wish I didn't have to tell you this but I just got my period…for the first time-"

Derek cut her off, "Ok you can stop right there 'cause I don't deal with 'girl stuff' like this! I'll tell Casey or Nora to come to talk to you whenever they get home."

Lizzie was all but crying now, "Derek, NO! WAIT! I don't have anything! Can you please grab me a pad from top drawer of Casey's dresser for me!"

"Can't you get it yourself? I mean you're not going to bleed to death just to walk over to Casey's room!"

Lizzie was crying now, "Derek PLEASE! I really need one!"

"Fine! I'll get one for you! Just please stop crying and screaming!"

Derek went and got a pad from Casey's room and then went back to standing outside the bathroom door.

"Ok I've got the stupid pad. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Just push the pad through the crack in the door."

"Ok it's through. Can I go back downstairs now? Marti is probably wondering what the hell is taking so long?"

"Yes, but please tell Casey or my mom as soon they get home to come to my room because I need to talk to them."

"Can't you tell them?"

"Derek!!! Please just tell them!"

"Fine! I'll tell them! I'm going back downstairs now."

"Good because I just want to be alone right now."

As he was heading downstairs he thought to himself, "Maybe Lizzie is actually more of a freak than Casey! No wait that's not possible! No one could be more of a freak then Casey!"

As she heard Derek walk downstairs, Lizzie went to pick up the pad from underneath the door and thought to herself, "O my God! That was so embarrassing I can't believe I had to tell Derek I got my period! He's probably going to make fun of me for the rest of my life! Great knowing Derek he'll make sure this the topic of conversation at dinner tonight! What am I going to do?!"


	2. A little help from Casey

As Derek was walking downstairs Marti said, "Finally! What took you so long? Is something wrong with Lizzie?"

"Don't worry about it. My word of advice though is to leave her alone!"

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

"No one ever tells me anything!!" Marti yelled.

"Just leave Lizzie alone! That's all you need to know! Now drop it, Smarti!" said Derek.

About an hour or so later, Marti and Derek were sitting downstairs watching TV when Casey walked in the door.

"Hey Marti, hey Derek. What are you doing?" asked Casey.

"We're watching TV," answered Marti.

"I can see that."

"Hey Casey, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen? Alone." Derek said looking at Marti.

"Uh, sure I guess."

Derek and Casey headed into the kitchen and for a second they just kind of stood there awkwardly.

"Ok Derek, what's up? What's so important that you need to tell me?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Casey you need to go up to Lizzie's room and talk to her."

"Ok? That's what you needed to tell me and you had to tell me this in the kitchen because?"

"Listen Casey, while you hanging out with Emily this afternoon Lizzie got her period. And Marti and I were the only ones home so she had to ask me to get some stuff out of your room for her."

"Oh my gosh, poor Liz! That must have been so embarrassing for her!!"

"Anyways she told me to tell you to come to her room when you got home."

"Yeah, I'll go to talk to her right now."

Casey knocked on Lizzie's bedroom door. "Hey Liz, its Casey."

"Come in," answered Lizzie.

Casey walked into Lizzie's room. Lizzie was sitting on her bed. Her eyes looked kind of red and puffy, almost like she had been crying.

"Hey Liz, you want to talk? Derek told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

Lizzie didn't answer her.

"Ok, Liz we don't have to talk if you don't want to, but Derek made it sound like you wanted to talk."

"Oh Casey, it was SO embarrassing! I mean I had to tell Derek that I started my period! What could be worse?!" Lizzie said.

"Liz, I'm sure it was really embarrassing! To tell you the truth I can't even imagine how awkward and embarrassing it would be to have to tell Derek that, but you know he would've found out eventually."

"But it was Derek!"

"Liz, I know and I know that makes it even more embarrassing because..well because he's Derek and an annoying pain in the butt. But personally I think Derek was a little embarrassed about the whole situation too."

"What makes you think that? He's Derek, he doesn't get embarrassed," Lizzie said.

"Well I have to say he definitely sounded uncomfortable when he told me what happened."

"Really? Because he sure didn't seem embarrassed when he was talking to me outside the bathroom door! He seemed like the same annoying pathetic little asshole that he always is!"

"Lizzie!"

"Casey, I asked him to grab me a pad from your room and he said, 'can't you get it youself? You won't bleed to death walking to Casey's room!'"

"He said that?"

"Yeah, he finally did get one for me though. But also he also told me to stop yelling and crying…I'm crying again now aren't I?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, you are but that's fine and normal too. I can't believe he said that to you! Actually I can 'cause he's Derek and when has he ever been sympathetic? Never!!! But you would think he would have some common sense! I'm going to talk to him right now and let him know how rude and inconsiderate he was!" Casey said as she turned to leave.

"Casey wait! I hate the idea of anyone else…besides Mom knowing that I started my period so can you please tell Derek NOT to bring this up at the dinner table or anything."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll be right back up when through I'm with Derek!! I'll make sure that you won't have to worry about Derek embarrassing you."

"Thanks Casey."


	3. Casey talks to Derek

Casey raced downstairs. Marti, Derek, and Edwin were watching TV.  
"Oh hey Edwin. When did you get home?" Casey asked.

"I just got back a few minutes ago."

"Oh ok. Hey Derek, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"I thought we finished that conversation earlier."

"Derek. Kitchen. Now!" said Casey.

Derek reluctantly followed Casey into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Casey didn't waste any time.

"Derek, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Be so unsympathetic and give such smartass responses to Lizzie!! I mean when she asked you to get her a pad you said she wouldn't bleed to death walking over to my room to get one!"

"Hey, I got her what she needed."

"But only after saying stupid stuff like that. Even worse you told to her to stop crying, which probably made her even more embarrassed than she already was! Were you even thinking?"

"Look Casey, considering I had no experience whatsoever with this issue before, I really didn't know what to say or do."

"So you decide to be smart with her and just let her handle everything on her own?"

"I got her the damn pad! But like I said I obviously had no idea what to do or say."

"Well you should've known that best thing to do was to do what she wanted you to do. I mean getting your period for the first time is an exciting, but also scary, and particularly in her case, embarrassing experience."

"Look Casey, tell Lizzie I'm sorry if that will make things better."

Derek turned to leave.

"Derek, I'm not quite done yet. Lizzie's afraid that you'll tell everyone that she got her period and I have to say I definitely wouldn't put it past you."

"Look I won't tell anyone about it ok. I won't embarrass her I promise. In fact, it was embarrassing enough to have tell you what happened, so can you explain everything to your mom when she gets home in about fifteen minutes?"

"I can do that, but Derek I think you need to go talk to Lizzie yourself and let her know you're sorry if you embarrassed her even more and that you won't tell everyone."

"I can't Sam's coming over in a few minutes to hang out. Besides I don't think she wants to talk me about it. In fact I think she's a little embarrassed to talk or even see me at all right now."

"I still think you should say something to her. But anyways I'm going back upstairs now and see how she is. I'll talk to my mom when she gets home then."

"Casey, please let her know I really am sorry if I embarrassed her even more."

"Like I said I still think you should yourself, but I will let her know."

Casey and Derek then walked out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

As Casey and Derek walked out of the kitchen, the doorbell rang

As Casey and Derek walked out of the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Sam," said Derek as he went to answer the door.

"Hey, you ready to go play some hockey?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," answered Derek.

"Sweet."

"Casey, tell Nora I'll be back in time for dinner," Derek said as he headed out the door.

"Edwin, don't you have home work you should be doing? And Marti how long have you been watching TV? You were watching TV when I came home," said Casey.

"Since when did you become your mom?" asked Edwin.

"Yeah, who made you the boss?" said Marti.

"Fine, you guys can do whatever. I'm headed upstairs. Edwin when my mom gets home, which should be in a few minutes, could you tell her to come up to Lizzie's room?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Thanks."

Casey knocked on Lizzie's door. "Hey Liz, it's just me again."

"Come in."

Casey walked into Lizzie's room. Lizzie was still sitting on her bed where she had been earlier, but her eyes didn't really look red or puffy.

"Hey Liz, I talked to Derek."

"I'm sure that went real well," said Lizzie sarcastically.

"It definitely could've gone better, but in some ways it went better than I thought. He said he's sorry if he embarrassed you or hurt your feelings and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually Liz, I think he meant it."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways, how are you are feeling? Do you have any cramps or anything?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Liz, it's just me," said Nora.

"Come in," answered Lizzie.

"Hey Liz," Nora said as she walked in the room. "Casey, I didn't expect you to be in here too. What's going on? Edwin said to come up here."

Casey looked at Lizzie but she didn't say anything. "Lizzie got her period this afternoon."

"Congratulations, honey! You're a woman now."

"Yeah, yeah," Lizzie said with no excitement whatsoever.

"But-"Casey was interrupted by Lizzie.

"It was horrible Mom! Derek and Marti were the only people home so I had to tell Derek because I needed a pad. So I asked him to get me a pad out of Casey room's and at first he told me to get it myself and then I started crying so he finally said he'd get me one if I would stop crying. Mom it was SO embarrassing!!" Lizzie said crying yet again.

"Honey I'm sure it was embarrassing. Casey, I can take over from here then. Thanks for your help though. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Ok, sounds good. Liz, you know my room's always open if you need to talk," Casey said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," said Lizzie.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys, dinner's ready

"Guys, dinner's ready! Make your way to the table."

Immediately there was the normal sound of doors slamming and people running from opposite directions as everyone made there way to the table, everyone but Lizzie. As Casey made her to the table, Nora asked her "Where's Lizzie?"

"I think she's still up in her room, I'm pretty I sure her lying on her bed when I walked by."

"She's been in her room forever!" said Marti.

"Well, she won't be there much longer, because Casey if you don't mind could go tell her she needs to come down for dinner, she doesn't have a choice."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Case"

Casey ran back upstairs, the door Lizzie's room was half open and Lizzie was lying on her bed reading a book. "Come on Liz, it's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Well Mom said you don't have a choice, you have to come down for dinner."

Lizzie ignored her and didn't even look up from her book.

"Liz, come on. If you don't come down then everyone WILL think something's wrong, so I'd get down there if I were you."

"Well, I'm sure by now that Derek has told everyone that I started my period…he probably even told Sam!"

"Liz, how many times have I told you?! Derek promised not tell anyone! Trust me!"

"So in other words you're asking me to trust Derek?"

"I guess in a way, yes."

"So you trust Derek?"

"Normally, no of course not, but as far as this is concerned yes I trust him."

"Wow that must be a first!" Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Liz, just come on. If you don't go downstairs soon then Mom's going to come up and then you know everyone will realize something's up, so let's just go downstairs and have a normal dinner."

"Fine! You win! But if he embarrasses me at dinner I'm blaming you!"

Casey and Lizzie walked into the kitchen to join the rest of the family." Finally, we can eat!! I'm starving!" said Edwin.

"Edwin." said George warned.

"Sorry."

Lizzie then realized that the only remaining seat was directly across from Derek. "Just great! The last thing I want is to be anywhere near him!"

Everyone started eating but Lizzie just sat quietly and starred down at her plate. "Lizzie, aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Nora.

"Oh yeah, pass the chicken please." Lizzie smiled, hoping that it looked somewhat real so everyone wouldn't think she was some kind of freak.

"So how was everyone's day?" George asked.

"Awesome, I got this really cute dress at the mall when I went shopping with Emily after school," said Casey.

"Yeah and thanks to your 'emergency' shopping trip, I was stuck here most of the afternoon!"

"Sorry, but at lunch I realized I needed to get something to wear for my date with Max tomorrow night."

"Well, apparently shopping was more important than watching your siblings!"

"Derek, that's not true! As soon as I got home I let you leave to go hang out with Sam!"

"Well just don't' let it happen again! You owe big time me, especially since-"

"DEREK NO!!" screamed Lizzie and she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's with Lizzie

"What's with Lizzie?" asked Edwin.

"If you ask me I think Lizzie's going crazy!!" said Marty.

"Lizzie is not going crazy, she's just had kind of a rough day," said Nora.

"Mom, I'll go up and talk to her…again." said Casey.

Casey went upstairs and knocked on Lizzie's door. "Leave me alone!!" said Lizzie.

Casey ignored and opened the door and walked in the room. "You don't listen very well."

"What was that about downstairs? I told you to act normal, well you did the exact oppositie!"

"Casey, Derek was going to tell!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Then what was he going to say?"

"Something like 'especially since it was so last minute'."

"So in other words I completely overreacted and made a full of myself for no reason?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Great, just great!" Lizzie said as she started to cry.

"Lizzie, I hate to say it but you're the one who's making a big deal about this whole issue. I mean if you would've just come downstairs for dinner when Mom called us and acted normal, no one would've thought anything had happened. But instead you don't come down for dinner and I practically had to drag to dinner. Then once you finally come down to dinner, you stare at your plate and barely eat a thing. Then top to it all off when you got worried that Derek was going to say something you freaked out and ran upstairs! Like I said you can only blame yourself for making it awkward!"

"Casey!!"

"Liz, I'm sorry, I probably could've said that in a much nicer way. My whole point is though you needed to act like everything was fine, because in reality it is. Anyways, in opinion lets drop this subject and why don't you come back down to dinner.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to stay up here, at least for now. I'm afraid I go back down I'll end up embarrassing myself even more."

"Liz, you can't stay up here and avoid everyone forever."

"I know, I'll be down later and I'll try to act normal."

"Okay, I'm going to head back down and finish eating if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Casey made her back downstairs and into the kitchen

Casey made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen. It looked like everyone else had just finished eating and were starting to clean up. "I hope you don't mind we didn't wait, we didn't how long you'd be," said Nora.

"No it's fine. You guys go ahead and do whatever you need to do and I'll clean up…actually Derek do mind helping clean up?"

"Yes, I have better things to do."

"It's not like you're actually going to do your homework,"

"Derek, help Casey with the dishes," said George.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" both George and Casey said.

Casey had just finished her dinner. "Derek, get in here so we can do these dishes." No answer.

"DEREK!!"

"Fine! I'm coming!"

As soon Derek walked into the kitchen Casey picked up her plate and headed to the sink and Derek followed.

"We need to talk!!"

"I kind of figured that!"

"You need to go talk to Lizzie!!"

"No way!"

"Derek, you saw how she was at dinner!! She's a nervous wreck! I told her several times that you promised not to say anything but I don't think she believes it. I think if she actually heard you say it she might believe you."

"Okay, like you said dinner was a disaster, which is why I shouldn't talk to her!!"

"No because until you talk to her she's going to be like this! I don't know why it embarrassed her so much but it did. But she needs to get over it soon before she completely humiliates herself, although she practically has already."

"No she definitely humiliated herself! But it was all her own doing!"

"True but you didn't exactly do anything to help the situation?"

"So you're blaming me for what happened at dinner?"

"No that was definitely all her! Just go talk to her please!!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now."

"Derek, if you don't talk to her soon and she keeps acting like this everyone is going to figure it out…including Edwin."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's already figured it out, he's not stupid."

"You see what I'm saying then! I mean Marti already knows something happened and who knows what we're going to do about that."

"I say we let your mom and my dad deal with the whole Marti's questions issue."

"I agree. Anyways, just please, please talk to Lizzie before she is so embarrassed to talk to practically everyone in the house."

"Fine! I'll go talk to her…or try to at least. But if it makes the situation worse I'm blaming you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Derek knew Casey was right… he did have to talk to Lizzie, before she humiliated herself even more.

Derek made his way upstairs and knocked on the door to Lizzie's room. "Leave me alone!!!" Lizzie said from inside her room. Derek ignored what Lizzie said and walked to into her room.

Lizzie lay on her bed reading a book. "You listen real well." Lizzie said sarcastically without even looking up from her book.

"Well, since when have I ever listened, so I figure why start now."

"What do you want?" Lizzie said still not looking up from her book.

"We need to talk …about what happened this afternoon."

"I'd rather not."

"Lizzie, can you at least put your book down and look at me? Just listen to me, please!"

"Fine."

Derek walked over towards Lizzie's bed and got down on her level, looked her straight in the eye. "Lizzie, look I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you this afternoon."

"How can you say that? You told me to stop crying and I practically had to beg you to get me a pad! You didn't even want to deal with the situation!"

"Yeah, I know it's just the situation was really awkward for me and I figured the best thing would be to ignore it and let you deal with on your own until your mom or Casey got home."

"Did you even think about how I felt? I mean, it was awkward and extremely embarrassing for me too! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell you…but I didn't have a choice! I mean I couldn't just ignore the fact I got my period, believe if I could've avoided telling you I would've."

"Lizzie, the truth is since I've obviously had no experience with…this issue, I had no idea what to do. So I thought the best thing would be to act like I normally would…which would mean ignoring the issue. I realize know that wasn't really smart. I'm really, really sorry if I embarrassed you even more. I would never try to embarrass you."

"Were you going to tell everyone at dinner tonight?"

"No, the only person I told was Casey, and that was because I had to."

"Great, so I overreacted and humiliated myself for no reason! Everyone must know now!"

"Well, everyone pretty much knows that something's up with you, they just don't know what."

"Does Edwin know?"

"He hasn't said anything to me about it, but he's not stupid so he definitely knows something is up. To be honest, he probably figured it out though"

"Great! Can this get any worse? Practically everyone knows I started my period and it's all my fault because I was trying to make sure no one found out!"

"Look, if you go down there and act like everything is fine and nothing happened, everyone will probably forget about it by tomorrow."

"Alright."

"So are we are cool now?"

"Yeah, were cool."

Derek then got up and turned to leave.

"Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

As Derek walked out of Lizzie's room, the first thing he saw was Casey standing practically right outside the doorway, right out of view from Lizzie's bedroom.

"How long have you been standing there?"asked Derek.

"Long enough. Who knew? Derek Venturi actually has a heart and was caring for someone other than himself for once."

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone," Derek said jokingly.

"No, I'm serious. What you said to Liz was really sweet. I knew that deep down you were actually a sensitive guy. You're a really good guy, Derek."

"Thanks, I guess. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Lizzie will be ok now, so I guess in a way you were right, she needed to hear it from me that I really was sorry."

"What's this? You're actually admitting I'm right? Wow, that must be a first!!! Seriously, though, what you said to Liz was really sweet and I know it meant a lot to her. You really are a great guy."

"Like I said, don't tell anybody."

Casey just smiled at Derek and they both just kind of looked at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek had been laying in his bed for the past several minutes trying to figure what exactly had just happened during his conversation with Casey in the hallway after he had talked to Lizzie. The way she was just standing there outside Lizzie's bedroom door, her sort tilted to the side, and the way she said had called him "a really good guy" she almost looked sort of hot. "O my God! What the hell am I thinking? This is Casey; my annoying pain in the ass, step-sister!"

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's Edwin. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure but make it quick," Derek said as Edwin walked into his room.

"What's with Lizzie? I know you know something."

"Um, Edwin if Lizzie wanted to tell you she would and I don't think this is something she'll be telling you about."

"And yet you know? Why the hell would she tell you something and not me?! Lizzie always tells me everything, but just right now when I went over to her room she said she just wanted to be left alone and refused to talk to me!"

"Ed, are you seriously THAT oblivious as to what happened? Think about it: Lizzie's an almost 13 year old girl, what do girls around that age start getting once a month? "

Edwin's face turned bright red, "Oh, I really didn't need to know!"

"I tried to tell you, but you had to know. The only reason I know is 'cause Marti and I were the only one's home when it happened this afternoon. Anyway, let's please drop this whole topic now."

Edwin just kind of stood there for a minute.

"If you don't need anything else you can go," Derek said, motioning towards the door.

"Derek, is this going to make things even more awkward between Lizzie and I?"

"Ed, since when have things awkward between you guys? I mean you guys always hang out."

"Yeah, but lately things have just been really weird between us It's like… I mean like hanging out with her, I just hate the awkward feelings I have about her sometimes when we're hanging out."

"Ed, you're both going through puberty so it's bound to be a little awkward at times."

"It's just I wish things could back to how they were like 6 months ago, when it wasn't awkward between us."

"Ed, as much you think I want to hear you pour your little heart to me …I don't. I've already been through the whole 'awkward' stage."

"Oh yeah, how can I forget when you were 13 and your voice pretty much cracked non-stop!"

"Shut up! It's not like yours sounds much better now. Anyway, look I know because of all the changes you're going through that you're feeling things and thinking things you've never felt or thought before and you're body is changing and reacting in ways you have no control over. And yeah, it is awkward and embarrassing at times. But it doesn't last forever. Eventually, things won't be so awkward anymore."

"Yeah, I know it's just not exactly fun right now."

"I know, but you'll live, I promise. Like I said every guy goes through it."

"Thanks, Derek. It's a lot less awkward talking about guy stuff with you than Dad."

"I thought you came in here to find out about Lizzie?"

"Yeah, well I did, but I obviously had more than that on my mind."

"Well, if you ever need to talk about guy stuff, I guess you can always come talk to me because I remember how awkward it was talking to Dad about this stuff."

"Thanks, Derek," Edwin said as he started to walk out of Derek' room. "Oh and Derek, as far as Lizzie's concerned this conversation never happened."

"Ed, don't worry I won't say a word."

"Oh God," Derek thought, "I'm so glad I'm not 13!"


End file.
